


Puppy love

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Riverdale, Small Drabble, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Toni knows just what to say to cheer Cheryl up.





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuper tiny and that’s because I’ve neber written with these characters, like, EVER. So I wanted to give y’all a taste of it, and see if you’s like it. And if I should continue. You can send prompts + ships, if you want to see them.
> 
> Comment if you want more so I know!

The banging in her head wouldn’t stop. It all, just. Wouldn’t. Stop. 

Everything was moving so fast forward. Her thoughts swirled around her brain like a never ending trail. Light peered through the curtains, outlining her face, reminding her its morning. 

Cheryl sat up slowly, her eyes felt heavy, bit she wasn’t tired. She hardly slept and she knew for a fact that wouldn’t help her headache. She glanced around the room to find it empty, which encouraged her to slip out of bed and find her way to the kitchen where Toni was. “Good morning,” Toni beamed over her shoulder before frowning and turning around. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly, sitting her things down rounding the small counter to rest a hand on the redheads shoulder, stroking it reassuringly as she awaited a response. 

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders slightly and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Toni chewed her inner cheek and moved her head to meet Cheryl’s eyes before the two straightened up. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly, concern written all over her features. Cheryl hesitated before letting out a small weary sigh. “I just can’t stop thinking.” She admitted softly. “It’s just really hard.” 

“Thinking?” 

“No, staying upright. Being strong. It’s overwhelming.” Cheryl replied, bracing herself with on hand on the counter. Toni nodded as she placed her other hand over the one on the counter. “Well,” she started, her lips forming a small smile genuine smile. “Whatever it is, no matter what. I’ll be with you ever step of the way. Okay?” 

She nodded softly, turning her hand over and holding Toni’s. The two remained silent for a short amount of time before Toni kissed Cheryl’s cheek and pulled away. “Are you hungry?” She asked while returning to the cutting board. 

“Not really,” the redhead whispered almost breathlessly as she walked over and stood beside Toni as she watched her cut some tomato. “You have to have something, even if it’s one slice of toast.” Toni countered, eyeing Cheryl before putting away the unused products. 

Cheryl nodded slowly and leant against the counter. “Come on, Cheryl. You don’t have to worry about anything, not while I’m around. I promise.” Toni placed her hands either side of Cheryl and looked up into her eyes, eliciting a small breathless chuckle from her. “I suppose not,” she whispered and kissed the tip of Toni’s nose, causing the girl to scrunch her nose playfully and nudge Cheryl. 

They shared a warm smile before Toni leaned in and kissed Cheryl softly, causing her to hold Toni’s waist gently while the brunette wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s neck before deepening the kiss. They were like that for quite some time before the smoke alarm started going off. Causing them to rip apart and Toni to giggle while unplugging the toaster. “Oh my god!” She giggled and tried to fan the smoke away with a hand towel as Cheryl giggle uncontrollably. “How could you forget?” She asked through giggles while rushing to help the smaller girl who merely shook her head in embarrassment. 

When the beeping finally stopped, Cheryl had thrown the toast out before sitting herself on the counter, swinging her legs and watching a playfully sad Toni place another two pieces of bread in the toaster. “I think I’ll watch it this time.” She teased, causing Toni to shake her head slightly and move herself between Cheryl’s legs, resting her hands on the top of her girlfriends thighs and smiling up at her. “You are a distraction,” Toni teased back. 

“Oh?” Cheryl breathed. 

“Mhm.” Toni hummed in reply, leaning in and placing a small kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before pulling away completely and waiting for her toast. 

Cheryl smiled as she watched, a genuine smile. 

This was something she could get used to. This feeling, this place. This girl.


End file.
